I Don't Date Married Men
by Lozateazer
Summary: RENTfic. After killing a certian Akita, Angel goes out for drinks... with Benny...


Title: I Don't Date Married Men Author: Logan M. (Lozateazer) Disclaimer: I wish. They're Jonathan Larson's. Summery: Angel/Benny. Right before 'Tune Up #2' Notes: What can I say? It's a short little pairing that I haven't seen before. *shrug* Rating: PG-13  
  
~*~ I Don't Date Married Men ~*~  
  
I had just got a great beat going. It was perfect. A small crowd was actually starting to gather around me. I think I had made a good $20! But then the limo pulled up. At the sight of it, the people scattered. What's the matter, never seen a limousine before? Geez.  
  
The tinted window slowly lowered, and an elderly woman peered out. "You- here."  
  
I crawled over, looking at her suspiciously. "What to you want? You scared away my customers!"  
  
She laughed, "Those cheapskates? I've got something for you that will blow them out of the water."  
  
"I'm listening..."  
  
"Get in."  
  
***  
  
Laughing softly, I walked out of the large building, counting the wad of money in my hand. Under my arm was my pickle tub. Suddenly, a figure stepped in my way.  
  
"You just killed my dog."  
  
I looked up, seeing a rather cold looking black man. He'd be cute if he wasn't so anal! "Um... yeah, I guess I did..."  
  
A bright smile spread across his face. "Thanks." He took a step closer to me, extending his hand. "I'm Benjamin Coffin the Third... Friends call me Benny."  
  
"Nice to meet you Benny... I'm Angel." I extended my limp wrist, and he took my hand in his own. But instead of shaking it, he kissed it!  
  
"Hey Angel... want to go get a drink?"  
  
I'm flushed. "Benjamin Coffin the Third... are you asking me on a date?"  
  
He laughed, "No, no... I'm married... but if I were..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "...would you mind?"  
  
I gasped over-dramatically. "Benny! How do you know for sure that I'm not straight?"  
  
He looked me up and down. "Well if you are... then that would be a huge shame."  
  
I snickered, "Don't worry... I'm gay."  
  
"Good... so how about that drink?"  
  
"I don't date married men."  
  
"I'm not looking for a relationship... just someone to go get a drink with!" His brown eyes pleaded. "Puh-leeze?"  
  
"Fine, fine." I don't make any move to get closer to him. Like I said, I don't date married men.  
  
***  
  
At the bar Benny's really livened up. He basically got smashed, and told me his life story. Growing up he lived in a really poor household, and always dreamed about being rich. When he got into high school he discovered computers, and decided he wanted to open up a digital studio. He said it would be called Cyberarts. After that he went into great detail while explaining how he figured out he was bisexual... that part I really, really enjoyed. Then he talked about college, where he shared a dorm with some guy named Mark. He then talked about how they moved to New York, and got a loft. Then he talked about how this guy named Roger moved in, and then someone named Tom Something-or-other. He said that he and that Tom guy dated for quite a long time, even though the other guy had AIDS. Benny said that he really loved him, even though it never worked out. Then he talked about some diva who played Mark, and then some girl who got Roger into drugs.  
  
He said that's when he met his wife. The daughter of his boss. Someone who was very rich and could get him ahead in life. His dream girl, right? He said her name was Alison Grey. Apparently he broke his boyfriend's heart, moved out, and married Alison... just for the money. He then told me that he bought the building his friends lived in, so they could live for free, but by then they all hated him. Called him a traitor. By then Benny was so smashed he was sitting and sobbing. I had to give him a hug, even though I sided with his friends. I mean, he broke what's-his-face's heart! I couldn't help but think that Prozac might have been a good option for this guy... he seemed like a real mess.  
  
Soon afterwards he stopped sobbing, and seemed really, really pissed. He vowed to get revenge. Kinda scary. Okay... very scary. He spat about a performance protesting his studio, then told me that he had a phone call to make, and thanked me for having the drink with him. He paid, gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
When I got out of the bar, I saw him on his cell. "Ho, ho, ho. Dude's, I'm on my way. I need the rent."  
  
I sighed, shaking my head as I headed away, plastic pickle tub in my arms. Quickly remembering my money, I pulled it out, and began to count again.  
  
***  
  
That night I met the love of my life. He told me his name was Tom. Collins. A beautiful man, tall and strong. He, like me, had AIDS. I knew after a few minutes that he would be the only man for me. He was wonderful. I loved him. I still love him.  
  
Later that night, I met a few of Collins' friends. Mark and Roger. That's about the point things started sounding a bit fishy. Mark, Roger, and Tom Collins... who had AIDS. Where had I heard all of this before? I wasn't sure... all I was sure of was that I had met the most perfect man in the world, and was madly in love.  
  
But then Benny arrived. for the rent. It all made sense. The man I loved was Benny's ex. The blonde guy with glasses was Benny's roommate from college. The rocker who also was positive was the drug addicted roommate. Now the only one's I needed to meet were the two women. I figured that one of the women was Maureen, the one who's performance Benny wanted canceled. With Roger's attitude, I assumed the last woman was gone.  
  
Benny didn't recognize me until dinner. As soon as I asked him who died, I saw the fear. He knew it was me, and he knew I was with Collins. I knew everything, and that scared him. I knew enough to ruin his marriage, to ruin his career. But I didn't, and I wouldn't.  
  
Benny may be an ass, but I kept everything secret. I didn't tell Collins I knew Benny, I didn't tell anyone. And I doubt Benny did, either. I was just some guy he picked up on the streets to have a drink with. Or a date. Or whatever. I don't know. I don't date married men. 


End file.
